Days after darkness
by HeenilovesYoseob
Summary: This is my collection of moments in Ron and Hermiones life, that i've written over the past years but never submitted. Some migth be too short, others too long. there is no particular order but everything happens post-Hogwarts. Enjoy!
1. sleepless nigth

She moved over to his side of the bed. She always slept there when he was out on missions. It comforted her, Hermione had realised the third time she spent the nigth alone. She never liked beeing without him and never slept well whilst he was away. Ron had a dangerous job, she knew that of course. Beeing an Auror wasn't the kind of job an avrage witch or wizard could manage, she told Ron every time she had the occation.

She still couldn't sleept though. He had been away for five days, and yet she hadn't closed her eyes. Her body resisted the temptation of falling asleep. The sheets on his side were cold, her eyes slowly began to finally give in to sleep, when she heard it. The fireplace was buling fire for a few secons before the sound dissapeard and was replaced by footsteps. The door to their bedroom slowly creeped open and the long, masquline figure that was Ron Weasly enterd the room. He smiled at the sigth of his girl on his side of the bed. He bent down by the rigth end of the bed, kissing the top of her head.

"How long have you been awake mione" Ron whispred tiredly as she threw her arms around his neck. As Hermione let go her eyes widen.

" what happen to youre face?" She asked worridly tracing her fingers over the small cuts with bits of dried blood on his cheeks, forehead and chin.

"You didn't answer my question" Ron said standing up taking of his big coat and millatary boots.

"RONALD WEASLY, Hermione shouted, don't you dare change the subdject" She was now sitting up looking at him with a mixture of anger and worry. He signed as he piller of the rest of his cloths beside his boxers.

" there was some wrong information and there was an ambush, not to worry mione no one got killed and the bad guys are locked up. Bet they think twice about there carriers after five years in azkaban." He threw his dirty cloths in the laundry basket and went inside the bathroom. Hermione shook her head as she moved out of bed and carried the laundry basket to the washroom. She was in the middle of sorting Ron's cloths in the three piles she had alredy started to short all of the dirty cloths into, when Ron appeard in a new pared of boxers, wet hair and a towel around his neck. He had most likely taken one of his five minutes shower.

" Mione what are you doing?" He asked ruffeling his gorgeous red hair of his. Hermione tried to hide a yawn as she put his coat into the first of the tree piles.

"I'm washing cloths Ronald, what does it look like?" She said with a tiny bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Bloody hell youre not, its freaking 4 a'clock in the morning, you can do that later" He complained as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Hermione squimed a bit before hitting Ron ligthly on his back.

"Ron i have feet i can walk on my own, and you know i don't like higths" Ron tapped her ligthly on her butt, before throwing her on the soft bed, quickly following.

" i haven't seen my future wife in five days and she wants to wash cloths, not happening." Before Hermione could response he had pressed his lips on hers, kissing her deeply.

"You still didn't answer my question" he said after a few minutes of a steaming make out session. Hermione looked up at him with tired eyes, rubbing them sligthly.

" i'm awake" she said while putting a small kiss on his lips. Ron cursed

" Mione you have to sleep, otherwise i'll worry and can't focus on my work, neither can you at the ministry with your lack of sleep." She nodded a bit to mark that she understood his concerns.

" i'm worried about you to"

" i know mione, i know. But this is what i do. I can't just let it go" she pulled him into a deepening kiss, ruffeling his hair with her fingers softly.

" i am so proud of you Ronald Billius Weasley, and i love you more than you can imagen" Ron laughed a little before he took her small hand in his and lifted it to his lips, kissing the ring he gave her two months ago.

" I love you too, and i always will"


	2. mione, my mione

The waves made the familiar sound they always made. Every time the came here she knew she was there, because of that sound. Shell Cottage was a wonderful house and it was a lively place to go after the war. During the war it wasn't such a wonderful place. He was here around the time he left. Dobby died here. After she was marked she came here. Hermione though a lot about this place. Now she was okey coming here. She liked it when they walked on the beach, alone or with Bill, Flur and the two lille girls.

This day however, may have been the best day of her life. They walked alongside eachother on the beach and she told Ron how she felt about it now. He stroke her wound on her wrist carefully as he entwined their hands. They had been there with the whole Weasly family for Victorie's birthday witch was two days ago. Ron told her his parents wanted more time with their children and grandchildren, witch was true, but not the main reason.

They had stopped for a few minutes to take it all inn. Then he moved a bit away from her. His arm left her shoulder, his rigth had taking her left in his. She was about to ask what he was doing as he bent down on one knee. Her brain prossesed what was happening and her eyes began to get watery. She put her other had up to her mouth as he spoke.

"My love. We have often spoken about this place as something terrible yet amazingly wonderful. This place means something to both you and me and I thought it would be the prefect place to tell you what you mean to me. Hermione Jean Granger. I love you more than you could imagen. I've loved you for years before my stupid brain finally realised that youre the only one for me. You make me a better person and even though i'm away a lot you always greet me with kisses and with kindness when i come home. Mione, my Mione, youre the one that i want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?"

She was speachless. The only thing she manage to do was nodd her head and look as he opned the box to reveal the ring. It was very simple. But she liked it. It was gold and had a little stone. It was perfekt. He put it on her and was barly able to get up on his feet before she threw her arms around him and pressed her lips on his. " i know its not mutch, but." He said after they let go for a bit but she shook her head. " Its perfect, i love it." He let put another sign as she pulled him closer to her, their lips reunited.

" my mione, my mione."


End file.
